Remembrances
by Vycksta
Summary: She stormed out of the Galactic headquarters to try and calm herself down and ended up playing the voyeur to something rather interesting. Belated birthday present for one wintastic friend.


**Title**: Remembrances  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Connectshipping (( Saturn x Reggie ))  
**Rating**: I think you can cope with what's ahead...

**Authors Notes**: The second of three mini one-shots I plan to do... and this is a belated birthday present to the other member of the pwnsome Twintasticshipping, Alicia. I'm sorry it's not much my dear but I still hope you like it. -nod- Oh yeah... sorry this is late but I suppose it's better than never right? I still owe you last year's present! xD

So yeah... Connectshipping. Alicia's OTP. Enough said. -bricked- Okay, so it heavily features my favourite Team Galactic member; I thought she'd be perfect for the role I have her play in this. Sue me. Actually, don't. I'm trying to save for a 90 day trip to America here.

-insert jargon about reviews being win and flames making her LAWLGASM here-

---

She rubbed her forehead out of habit, eyelids covering pupils of a fierce red as she tried not to get agitated. Attempting to keep her breathing in a regulated fashion, she was mentally scolding herself. The girl in front of her is a newcomer to the team, she is still learning who is who, what is what... yet logical sense flew out of the window.

"You little brat!" she hissed, opening her eyes and glaring harshly, making sure that her words spat like venom at the shocked newcomer. "You have been with Team Galactic for THREE weeks and you must have seen me about SEVEN times. My name is MARS. M-A-R-S. Remember it already!"

"I am sorry..." the Grunt tried to plead but she might have been better speaking to the wall, Mars walking off in a stress while quietly telling herself to calm down.

With the ends of her hair swaying in motion to her footsteps Mars headed towards the entrance to the headquarters of the organisation she was in, deciding that getting some fresh air would be the best course of action. Once in the open she threw her hands in the air and let out a sigh of total relief; there was nothing like the great outdoors to help calm things down... even if she was in Veilstone City, where crowds of shoppers constantly roamed.

She folded her arms, the freezing air starting to nip at her body. Thoughts crossing her mind about how to set about staging a siege at the Valley Windworks she found herself walking slowly and surely across the front of the building... only to stop a couple of minutes later. She could have sworn she saw a head of hair coloured in a certain shade of navy...

Mars turned around... and stared open mouthed. She was right with her assumption that yes, she did clock her fellow commander Saturn out of the corner of her eye... yet she would never have guessed in a million years that he would be playing tonsil tennis with another guy so brazenly!

Confused yet intrigued, Mars continued to observe the embrace that was only about twenty, maybe thirty feet away from her. She knew that Saturn was gay for he was open about it from the start and she remembered Jupiter once saying that she reckoned that he had a boyfriend for he didn't care much that Cyrus had only given him one mission in the last two months...

Mars began to wonder if this partner of Saturn's had any idea that Team Galactic were actually a sinister syndicate but then she twigged; she knew that she had seen this guy before!

"You're Reggie aren't you? That breeder from the outskirts of the city! Well well well I never thought that you would hold the affections of dear old Saturn here!"

Two pairs of eyes looked instantly at Mars, both Saturn and Reggie stopping their intimate moment from hearing her suddenly shout and tarnishing the passion. Almost childishly Mars blinked at the two guys while Saturn wished that Mars would just disappear and Reggie mused for a few seconds, a little embarrassed at being interrupted.

"Yes, that's me." the breeder finally replied, dusting down his light green apron. "However i'm sorry, I don't know who you are..."

Those last six words were enough to enrage Mars for the second time in the span of eight minutes, fists clenching before a finger fiercely pointed at Reggie. "Ingrate! You have no clue who I am despite us bumping into each other more than twice? This is total outrage I tell you! My. Name. Is. MARS! LEARN IT!" she finished with a screech before she stormed off back where she came, muttering obscenities about how easy her name is to remember.

When the red haired commander was out of both eyeshot and earshot Saturn grinned wickedly at his boyfriend. "You sure know how to annoy her, don't you?" he mused deviously.

Reggie simply smirked straight back at Saturn. "Only remembering what you once told me." was his straight-laced reply before locking Saturn into another passionate kiss which was gratefully returned.


End file.
